vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Demogorgon (Stranger Things)
|-|Demogorgon= |-|Demodog= |-|Catogorgon= |-|Frogogorgon= |-|Pollywog= |-|Slug= Summary The Demogorgon, also called The Monster or The Man with No Face, is the name given to an animalistic creature originating from The Upside Down, an alternate version of Earth where all human life has been seemingly wiped out, turning into a desolate and nearly lifeless world, with it eventually becoming aware of the main universe through a hole in space-time unconsciously opened by Eleven. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B physically. At least 8-B, possibly higher with powers Name: Unknown, likely None. Nicknamed "The Demogorgon" or "The Man With no Face" Origin: Stranger Things Gender: Likely Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Inhabitant of The Upside Down, Host of The Mind Flayer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Low. Quickly recovered itself after being hit several times by a spiked baseball bat and being set on fire), Enhanced Senses (Can sense extremely small quantities of human blood even when in an alternate reality), Electricity Manipulation (Its presence causes electronic objects such as lamps to go haywire), Telekinesis, Portal Creation (Can create portals to alternate realities) Attack Potency: At least Wall level physically (As a fully matured Demogorgon, it should be much stronger than Demodogs, who can easily break through solid concrete and several meters of terrain, as well as make large dents in the roof of a bus and crack bullet-proof glass). At least City-Block level, 'possibly '''higher '''with powers (Can create portals to alternate realities, a feat which has been said to require more energy than humans are capable of producing, although it's uncertain if The Demogorgon can do so through sheer physical strength or if it is a specific ability of its own) 'Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: At least Regular Human, 'possibly a little '''higher '''with powers via telekinesis 'Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, possibly higher Durability: At least Wall level (A Demogorgon was mostly unaffected by being hit by a Baseball Bat with nails and easily shrugged off point-blank gunshots) Stamina: High. Quickly recovered itself after being set on fire and receiving a violent beating by a baseball bat with nails Range: Standard melee range. Multi-Universal via Portals (Can create portals to alternate realities) Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Low. Its behavior is mostly animalistic and it seems to act either out of pure instinct or due to the telepathic control of The Mind Flayer, although certain Demogorgons such as Dart show some form of sentience Weaknesses: It is extremely vulnerable to Fire and Heat, being forced to flee to its home reality after being hit by either of those. Its behavior is said to be very predictable, like that of animal, and it seems to only kill its victims when they are bleeding; Reliant on The Mind Flayer to continue living, and if its connection to it is somehow severed, it will die instantly Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Stranger Things Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Portal Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 9 Category:Netflix Category:Horror Characters